Serendipitiy
by 01MikuHatsune01
Summary: I'm Miku Hatsune! I'm your average high school girl! I moved to a different city due to my dad's job...So it's like starting life...all over again! Over here in my new high school, this school is called Vocaloid High, a high school for music achievers! But along the way...there's some different people I've been seeing with different personalities, like the twins! POV Of Miku mostly
1. A Breath Taking Beginning

Hi guys! This is me...xD Uhh...it's my first story so please excuse my bad grammer/idea

**Serendipity**

**A Breath-Taking Beginning**

_ I was leaning against a sakura tree in its natural full bloom with its light pink petals surrounding me. The breeze felt like I was in the beach while the aura seemed like there was no worry in the world. I sat down looking up at the other trees surrounding the path to my usual way home appreciating its beauty. The sakura trees' petals falling into my long teal pigtails, the wind making my hair flow along gracefully, and the relaxing aura that just sent anyone to bliss. Sitting here is the most relaxing thing I do in my town, all I can do is lay down and relax when suddenly…_

"Miku!" said two teenage girls in unison.

"Tell Neru, you want to go to the park!" exclaimed the dark pink-haired girl with eyes matching her hair. She was wearing a black polo shirt, a pink tie, black boots, and a black pleated skirt and arm warmers lined with a color that matched her hair as well. "You want to go to the park, isn't that right, Miku!" She came up to me looking at her with puppy dog eyes looking up at me her hand folded like she was praying.

"No way!" yelled a blonde girl with hazel eyes interrupting. She wore a dark gray polo shirt, a yellow tie, boots like Teto, and the same arm warmers and skirt with an outline of yellow. "She doesn't want to go to the park; she wants to go to the mall…!" She pushed her out of the way and looked at me with determined eyes. Soon enough, Teto pushed Neru back and they started bickering about what place to go. I looked at them with a half-smile and started laughing. They stopped fighting and looked at me and then they glanced at each other for a couple of seconds and laughed along with me.

_They were always like this, ever since I met them in the first grade. We met because they fought; somehow I got dragged into their fight and got in trouble with them. We were kept after class for a bit, but we started to talk and got to know each other since we got detention for a long while._ After a minute or two we stopped laughing and looked at each other, exchanging looks, and then they both looked at me, signaling on where to go.

"Why don't we just go to the movies then?" I suggested glancing up at them tilting my head. I stood up and dusted myself and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day…The sakuras trees, the sky only had a few clouds, and the sun was nice and bright. The two of them looked at me with confused looks, but not really displeased, and then looked back at each other. They nodded and shot me a smile agreeing to my idea. We all walked up the road to the movie theater along with the dancing sakura trees in the sea of their petals. Without warning, I couldn't move, not an inch. They were fading..fading away..away from me..but why? The sky turning dark, the sun invisible to the eye. What was going on? I tried screaming out their name calling out for their attention, but they just kept on walking, kept on fading, fading and fading, more and more as they slowly walked down the road without me before my eyes before everything faded away…The trees…The wind…The sun…The sky…And most importantly…_Them._ They were the last ones to fade. I could move again I ran straight hoping to find them, but I had no hope. All I saw was black, like all the lights were taken away, nothing but the bitter darkness that mocked me. Ignorant, I fell down…I fell down a hole…Like it was an endless hole, down in the darkness.

"A-Ah!" I gasped out. I opened my eyes seeing the gray ceiling of the car. I panted rapidly gazing at the ceiling to indicate I was in the real world. _A dream…it was nothing but a dream…_I sat up looking at my dad driving the car while my mom had a map in her hands navigating where to go.

"Oh good morning Miku-Chan!" my mom said enthusiastic turning her head, "we'll be in our new home in a couple of minutes, so you woke up at the right time!" she said pointing out before returning to her old position and looked at the map. "This place is amazing! You'll be going to a school called Vocaloid High, it's a school for people interested in music just like you!"

"Oh ok…" I replied nervously. Yes, I was going to a new city, a new home, a new school, and a new environment filled with different kinds of people. So of course I'm feeling nervous about all this! It's so new and so different; all these changes are just so sudden! I don't think I can even take it..! It's not like it was done for fun though…My dad has an important job at this company but got transferred to this town, they promised they wouldn't transfer him again, but they needed him here, so we were bound to move here. I glanced over to the window looking at the new town I was living in. The light of the sun shining down on the city revealing its colors. I inched closer to the window until my nose was just an inch away from the actual glass. I put my right hand over the glass to get into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes as soon as I sighed of relief thinking about the memories I had in my original town. My two best friends separated from me…Gone away in one decision. What will happen to me? Will they even forget me and all the memories we had together? All this thinking…it's irritating me but…I just can't stop thinking. It just came across my mind each and every second of the way it's mocking me with its precious time I had. I felt my eyes watering but I held back the tears… I will be the strongest I can.

The car stopped immediately that I jerked forward and back to the seat. "O-Ow! H-Hey! Dad! What's with the sudden stop!" I snapped. I looked at the window and realized we were here…That's right at our house. I take my teal shoulder bag and swing it over my shoulder. I stared at the house as it stared back at me…Calling out for me, weird, isn't it? Then I hear running…I guess we have some loud neighbors…

"H-HEY! COME HERE YOU TWERP! GIVE MY ORANGE BACK!" a voice screamed out, I turned around only to see a glimpse of two blondes, and without warning, in a split second, I found myself only seeing black.

At first it seemed like everything just blacked out but then…it hit me…! A sharp pain on my face sinking into my skin like I was pushed into brick wall. I fell back from the impact of the thrown object and landed on my bottom. Soon enough, the thrown item fell onto my lap from the gravity we Earthlings have to only reveal itself as a rock. I looked at it as I was squinting my eyes confused on the situation. I hear yells of worry from four different voices, I couldn't tell what they were saying since the pain was the first thing on my list of thinking. I lay down slowly on the smooth cement caressing my whole face to save it from some of the pain it already has. What my body used to be coated with light was soon covered with shadows. I can probably tell already from the chatter that they were my parents and the two blondes that I saw before I went blank. I hear their talking more clearly then it was at first.

"Miku!" cried out my parents in unison. My mom put the palm of her hand on my cheek resting to make sure I was alright and looked at me with a worried face while my dad was trying to help me sit up straight.

"Are you alright?" my mother asked with eyes almost tearing, "You looked like you got hit really hard…! Do you want us to take you to the doctor? Does it hurt a lot? Are you bleeding? Are you bruised? Will you be ok?" she asked panicking.

"I-I'm alright…" I said almost hesitant, "I just got hit a bit hard…but not enough to be in a doctor's care…I don't think I'm bleeding…"  
"But you're red, Miku!" my dad pointed out exclaiming, "Are you really sure that you don't need a doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure…" I said reassuring them. I noticed there was the two blondes that I noticed awhile ago….I looked at the both of them, both of them with worried looks that signaled me they were sorry. I noticed that they look relatively alike, like they were twins…yes…twins…Although…one was a girl while the other a boy. They both had blonde hair that reached their shoulders, except for the boy, he had it all tied up in a ponytail while the girl had it accompanied by a big white ribbon on top of her head. The boy was wearing a yellow shirt and blue baggy jeans that was hanging off his legs while the girl had a orange shirt with black shorts reaching the middle of her thighs. They were very lean had very wonderful facial features, no doubt they were twins.

"I..I..I'm so sorry!" the girl twin apologized clapping her hands together over her head, "My brother took my favorite food…so I decided to throw something to get back at him…but obviously I missed and hit you…" she admitted closing her eyes, "Please forgive me…!"

"It's alright," I said looking at the girl, "It was an accident, I understand…" I said forgiving her. I stood up and dusted myself up. My face was still in pain but it wasn't in much pain as it was a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm sorry for my sister's childish acts," the boy twin pointed out. He stood up and bowed to me. Obviously, I saw the girl twin shot a glare at him. "I'm Len, Len Kagamine. This is my twin sister, also known as the one who hit you, Rin."

"It's nice to meet you," I said replying while bowing to the both of them.

"I'm sorry for the bad greeting on the first time you saw us…but I really am nice though! Just not to him" Rin said nudging Len. Len just rolled his eyes annoyed. "Anyways…! So! Could it be that you're our new neighbors!" Rin asked enthusiastic. I nodded agreeing to the statement. "It's cool to know our new neighbors who have a daughter our age!" Me and my parents exchanged looks and smiled.

I noticed something about Len, he seemed to be really focused on my bag…Then his eyes went wide, "Could it be possible that you're going to our high school, Vocaloid High?" he asked me in a curious tone, "I recognized that key chain that comes from our school." He pointed out. He was talking about the key chain that Vocaloid High gives to us students to be finally officially accepted to the high school. It was a bunch of music notes packed in together saying the letters of the high school's name. I nodded interested that he would actually recognize the key chain I had on my bag.

"Yup..I'll be starting this Monday," I stated, "My mom told me it was a school for those who are interested in music?" I pointed out, I pointed to them with my index finger and said,  
"Would that mean your going to my high school AND be interested in music as well? " I asked interested in their answers.

"That's correct~!" the twins said in unison giving a peace sign from both of their hands held right in front of their chest. They put their arms down and rested it on their sides continuing on their answers.

"Rin Kagamine, bass player and sings sometimes, mostly bass though…!" she said in a cheery mood.

"Len Kagamine, guitar player and sings sometimes as well, guitar mostly," he said cool and calm. I looked at both of them with a smile.

"Miku Hatsune, singer and plays piano sometimes, mostly singing." I said with a light smile. My parents felt really happy that I was already making friends, it was very obvious. They soon somehow disappeared along the way of our conversation that we couldn't even notice them leaving.  
"Hey! Miku! You should walk with us to school…! Since we're neighbors, it'll be easy to walk together, plus, the more the merrier…!" Rin said cheerfully, "Are you alright with that Len?"

"It's fine I guess," he said agreeing. He looked at me and smirked teasingly for no apparent reason? "It will definitely be more fun."

They may be twins...and they might be living together while spending time with each other every time...but...they're definitely different...They're...and odd pair of twins...don't you think? One's more calm and cool while the other is outgoing and cheerful...Oh well. I was looking forward to this school year now that I made a friend, correction, friends.


	2. A Troublesome First Day! Pt I

**Serendipity**

**A Troublesome First Day Pt I**

"Miku..!" yelled out Teto, "Come on~! Get your popcorn…! We're going to miss the movie!" Teto jumped around flailing her arms up and down closing her eyes tight to signal me she was getting very impatient, it was very obvious though. I ran up to them and apologized with a bow while holding my popcorn.

"Sorry about that again…!" I said in apologizing.

"It's fine, we still have a few minutes left before the movie starts anyways," pointed out Neru while texting some of her friends on her phone.

"Confiscated…!" yelled out Teto taking away her phone, "Today we watch a movie and only the movie…! With the exception of talking with us of course! I heard the movie is very touching! It's about two twins who lived in a faraway country that's evil but powerful! The twins were separated when they were young an-"

"Don't spoil the movie…!" I yelled out cutting her off. We all laughed and walked to our movie theatre. Then… I froze and couldn't move…Frozen in my own steps like last time…! Fading…everything fading away. Then I woke up with the same reactions as last time looking up at the aqua ceiling of my new room.

_I must be really thinking about them a lot…To have a dream about them each time was just so heartbreaking…My best friends moving on through life without me. This dream…it just seemed all too real… It's hard to recall what's a dream and what isn't, just what is it anyways? They keep coming back for a visit. _

Yesterday was a day completely unpredictable to me. If you knew my history in my last school, I'm not the most social person around. If it wasn't for the trouble I went to, I probably wouldn't have any friends…It really didn't seem like it in my personality but I really wasn't the one starting up the conversation. I sat up from my replacement bed, a blanket and a pillow and stretched out my arms as far as I can while yawning out with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes slower than blinking ang looked out the window that showed me the road. I stood up and stretched out once again to keep me loose from my normal position on the bed. I look around my room at the piled up empty boxes accompanied with the untouched boxes. I was almost done with my room with unpacking but not quite yet…But this isn't the time to think about it because….Starting today, I'm going to start my first day…of high school…!

I walked over to the bathroom with my towel and clothes hanging over my arms waiting to be used. I hoped into the shower and rinse thoroughly my hair and throughout my body thinking of different things that may happen in my new high school…

_Vocaloid High…a school for people who wants to reach their dreams of music to get lost in the world of music… To be in the arms of its flowing wonderfulness. Our hearts are like radios, there's many songs out there, but we're just waiting for the right song to play, the song that fits us, calling out to our fragile needed hearts. _

I got out of the shower and rubbed my towel against my skin to absorb the waters of the showers and did the same with my long teal hair. I looked at the uniform that was I was going to wear and observed it. It seemed that it was very much linked to my old school…This uniform looked a lot like my old one, the only exception was it had a yellow rectangle on top of the pocket and had the school's name embroidered onto it in black,_ "Vocaloid," _and I get to wear a belt that had a zig zag in the middle with one half being teal and the other black.

I swiftly put it on me, a silver sleeveless polo shirt, a black skirt lined with the color of teal, arm warmers also lines up with teal, black boots with heals of teal as well, and a teal necktie with two small black stripes on the mid of the tie reaching the middle of the width of the tie. Isn't that a lot of teal? I go over to the mirror I already had settled and grab my usual hair ties. It was black rectangle shaped hair tie with a pinkish redish line in the middle of it. I tied up my hair in two pigtails and put on the hair accessories, it was very big so it stood out on top making it obvious it was there. I walked back over to my room and took my teal shoulder bag out again and pack the needed things for school in it: books, pencils, line paper, notebooks, erasers, sharpeners (even though I use lead pencils most of the time), etc. As soon as I got those things, I walked to the kitchen and packed things already in the fridge for us to eat, luckily I packed up a bento with some of my favorite things. My bento was packed with savory lotus root mini-cakes, pan-roasted red pepper and leek with peanut sauce, sweet chili jam, cucumber wedges and a naval leek wedge. I must say, I love leeks; I used to eat it all the time when I was a baby, so I guess I got the taste of it stuck in my head.

I come back to my room look over to the mirror to see the new me; I transferred schools about a couple of months after school started. I straightened out my clothes to make sure it doesn't look too wrinkled, pulled up my boots to cover up the knees and pulled up my arm warmers to make it more comfy and walked up to the front door.

"Good bye, Mom! Dad! I'll see you after school…!" I shouted out to make sure they will hear my voice. I didn't want to leave without saying good bye, so I always yelled out to them. They both walked out of the living room and came up to me.

"Alrighty then! Take care..!" my dad said, "AND DON'T FLIRT WITH BOYS!" my dad said warning me.

"Make sure to tell us about your first day, ok?" my mom said. Then she came closer to me and put her lips next to my ear, "Don't' listen about that last remark about your father, ok?" she backed up, "And that's how you take a test!" said my mom persuading my father we were talking about some tactics on how to take a test.

"Alright," I replied following along, "But I don't think it will be possible," I pointed out trying to answer both my mother's plan and my mother's fake plan. All she did was wink. We all said farewell and I left the house for school for the first time.

"Miku!" said a feminine yet cheerful voice; I turned to my left seeing the twins I saw earlier. Rin was standing there waving as wide as she can and as fast as she can while Len just stood there with his hands in pockets and soon enough put his hand up in the air and grinned. Rin gestured for me to come over to their front yard, "Come on! Come here and then we'll leave for school..!" she shouted out. Rin and Len had more different uniform, everyone was assigned a color, mines was of course teal, there's were yellow. Rin had a white polo shirt with no sleeves as well, with arm warmers the same as mines but yellow, black leg warmers accompanied with yellow penny loafers, and black shorts, she also had the same ribbon she had on her head yesterday. Len had something different. Len wore a white sleeveless polo shirt as well with a yellow tie, baggy black shorts, the same arm warmers as Rin, and the same shoes and leg warmers. They both wore belts with a zigzag of half being yellow while the other orange.

"Oh alright…!" I said kind of nervously. They were waiting for me? I hardly met them yesterday and they were waiting for me, we were even almost late. I ran up to them and walked along with them to the path of the school, "Aren't we almost late?" I asked.

"Late?" Len said with eyes blinking, he smirked and patted my head, "I don't know where you have been, but our school starts in about thirty minutes. We have all the time we want." I pushed his hand away from my head a glared at him with a grin on his face in reply.

"Yup, and our house is only ten minutes away from there, so we'll be at your future school in no time..!" Rin said in her usual cheerful mood.

"S-Sorry…" I said, "I'm not usual on this path and I never really learned about the time differences about this school…" I pointed out looking down at my feet. I stopped forward from the pat from Rin.

"It's alright, it's not your fault" she said with a reassuring grin, "we were like that in the first day of school as well…! We came super early, like an hour early actually!" she said.

"It's because RIN said it would be great to go early and crap when all we needed to do was just look at a freakin list." Len said irritated, "I wasted my perfect time on running around."

"Running around?" I asked tilting my head looking at Len, "What do you mean?" he only sighed of frustration from the question.

"Len's what…well…how do I say this? Girls like him a lot, though I don't see why," she said pinching his cheek, "Maybe because of his little baby face" she said. He slapped her hand away as well.

"At first it was fun to know there was girls that liked me, but then they just got all obsessive and stuff and I was getting all tired of it. I can't even have my own alone time, they just know where I am, when I am there, and what I'm doing. Sometimes I can even sense them following me just to know where I live, so I would have to go to a friend's house and sneak out from there!" he blurted out, "It's so damn frustrating…!"

"Well~! That's life~" I said in a teasing tone, "Don't worry Mr. Popular, a heart wants what a heart wants~" I said.

"Well~! Maybe you even want me, Miku-chan~" he said in the same tone as me.

"Yeah right," I said in a more denial tone, "There's no way!" He only shrugged on my remark and continued focusing on the road.

"There it is." Said Rin pointing out to the school gates, "Vocaloid High School, a school for music related people…!" We walked up to the gates, and as soon as we were visible to the eye by others…

"Len-Sama!" shouted out girls repeatedly, I could've sworn there could've been about ten of them and each and every second there was more coming up. I held on to one of the twins closing my eyes to make sure I don't get lost in the madness from them. Then it got all quiet…a little bit too quiet. I had a bad feeling about this, even if my eyes couldn't see, I could feel eyes staring down at me…I opened up my eyes slowly and realized I wasn't holding to Rin, but I was holding onto Len..! I let go and back up a bit and then he grabbed me again by the arm and pulled me back to him, "Don't get lost in there you dummy," he pointed out. I looked around me and saw that the girls were glaring at me for holding onto him?

"Len-Sama," said a girl finally, she stepped out and revealed herself, she had the same uniform as Rin but with a tie and had a black shirt and skirt instead, "Who is this girl?" she asked sadly folding her hands together in front of her chest.

"She's our neighbor~!" shouted out Rin cheerfully! She held out her index finger, "She just moved here, so please be good to her~!" Len smirked like he just got an idea… Len held me closer in his arms and tighter…At first I was wondering what he was doing was just keeping from getting lost, but thinking about it, I think he was using me…

"Not just my neighbor, but a very _very _good friend…" he stated out a in a seductive tone. He took some of the hair from my pigtail and put it close between under his nose and lips, "_Very…" _Len said in the same tone, he let it go and loosened his grip on me but still held me in his arms. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, no it's nothing important; it's just to make some of his fans drop, right? I shoved his draping arms like vines off me and stepped forward to get out of his grip, I didn't want to be involved in this _at all._ I heard a giggle from Rin but I hear whispers from the girls surrounding us, I even hear growls a bit. I knew they were gossiping, and talking behind my back, literally. I break through the crowd and run out.

_I don't want to be involved with any of this chaos, I just started school and he's trying to drag me into hatred trap with the girls? I wanted to MAKE friends, not enemies or run away from them. _I ran until I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped in front of a classroom door on the ground panting trying to catch my breath…I think I ran a little too much…Suddenly, I noticed that I was under a shade… I look up seeing a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a uniform like Len's but with a blue alignment and instead with black pants and white shoes.

"Need help?" said the man holding out his hand. I hesitated but took it and he pulled me up. He smiled at me and I gave a half smile back at him. I let myself out of his grasp and bowed to signal a sorry and a thank you at the same time. He blinked looking at me as soon as I stood up straight, "So," he said stepping forward, "What's your name?" he asked looking at me curious. "I'm Kaito, Kaito Shion. Second year student. It's nice to meet you."

"Mi…Miku...Miku Hatsune." I said nervously at him. "It's nice to meet you as well…" "Uhh, I should be going now…" I said pointing back at the direction I came to. He looked at me blinking and nodded. "Although…Do you know where I can find out our classes are for you know, the new students?" I asked embarrassed scratching the back of my head. He laughed a bit and was about to open his mouth when…

"It's right over there, the office. I'm sure they can help you~," said a voice behind me. I turned out seeing a blonde with the blue eyes, Len.


	3. A Troublesome First Day! Pt II

**Serendipity **

**A Troublesome First Day Part II**

_"It's right over there, the office. I'm sure they can help you~," said a voice behind me. I turned out seeing a blonde with the blue eyes, Len. _

"Len…" I said under my breath, "How'd you find me?" I asked curious.

"Well, we chased you…but of course," Len said flexing "I'm the faster one," he said winking while grinning; all I could do was glare at him.

"Uh…Well..! Miku, I'll see you soon, alright?" Kaito said with a smile.

"Oh ok," I said while nodding, "Thanks again…" I said before we waved at each other and he left to the direction of his class. "So, this off-"

"LEN! MIKU~!" shouted a girl behind us. Both Len and I turned around to see who it was, but for sure we knew who it was. Rin. "Geez…! You ran a far distance and you Len ran too fast…!" Rin said panting catching her breath. "It was like there was no end to it!"

"Hey Rin, Miku and I are going to the office to get her schedule," Len pointed out. Wait Miku and _I? _Guessing he's coming with me…I just wanted him to show me the way…"Want to come along?" Len asked.

"Yea sure~! I'll come! I'm kind of bored here anyways. It's no fun not seeing Len being chased. They were so shocked that they're probably still standing there…!" Rin exclaimed making gestures to match her bored yet cheerful tone. "But trust me, nothing's going to stop them from chasing you Len!" said Rin with a smirk on her face. "After all," out of nowhere she brought out a hanging presentation board and got a ruler, "these are the rates of the girls so far." Len and I could only stand in shock to where the heck she got that from. Rin pointed on the line graph that had kept growing each day, "In the Len fan club, it is said more and more people are coming into the club, at least five." She pushed the board away into the bushes and walked back to us, "So be careful, Miku, ok?" she said with a half-smile.

I nodded back at her and looked at Len, "I didn't know a person like this can be _that _popular." I said in a teasing tone.

"What? Is my Miku jealous?" he said in the same tone.

"First off, I'm not, in fact I felt like I was going to die in the sea of stares, and second… DON'T CALL ME YOUR MIKU AGAIN!" I yelled out to him. He only smirked and shrugged; he walked off into a direction and turned around.

"Are we going to the office, or what?" he nagged smirking, "I'm losing my patience, _my _Miku." UGH! I just wanted to throw kick him to the tree and let him get stuck! I walked behind him followed by Rin beside me. "Just fall into a snake pit!" I yelled out.

He put his right hand on his chest and said sarcastically, "My Miku, you hurt me," and closed his eyes looking to the left of his shoulder. I can see why Rin threw that rock that time… I continued to follow Rin and noticed she was looking in another direction… I looked over to see what she was looking at and noticed only a two teachers. A man with short, dark chocolate colored hair with glasses laughing with another woman with short light brown hair. She must've been looking at the trees instead or something…I turned around only to bump into someone. I look up to see a beautiful woman with salmon, pink hair and alluring blue eyes. Her uniform was like mines but pink… (If you notice the uniforms are different from the originals. I'm sorry I just want the uniforms look the same xD)

"A-Ah!" I shrieked stepping back while shaking my head from my trance, "I..! I..! I'm so sorry!" I said bowing my head. "I wasn't looking I accidently bumped into you…" I said softly embarrassed from my actions.

"It's alright," she said. I lifted my head and looked at her, "My names Luka Megurine, second year, it's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand. I shook and decided to return the introduction.

"My names Miku, Miku Hatsune, first year, it's nice to meet you as well…" I said.

"Come on! Enough of chit chat and hurry…!" said Len yelling out standing with Rin still waiting for me to come. Luka blinked and looked behind her and turned back to me arching her eye brows.

"Are you Len's relative, or something?" Luka said curiously. I hope she's not one of Len's fan girls… "If you're not, that's cool, I usually don't see Len hanging out with girls who _isn't _his sister," she pointed out, "Mostly because most of them are his fan girls!" she exclaimed laughing. Good…I don't think she's one of Len's fans…"Well, I'll let you off, see yeah!" she said walking off. I did a small wave to her and ran back to Rin and Len.

"Sorry about that…" I said looking at them, Len only sighed in frustration and Rin giggled knowing that I made a friend other than them.

"I'm surprised Luka actually talked to _you._" Len said with an emotionless face. I glared and snarled at him, then he continued with his reasons, "She barely talks to anyone, like a loner, she's cold and stuff. Even the the most popular boys can't get her, even _Gakupo,_" he said surprised yet emotionless.

"Maybe she just plain doesn't like _boys_ as friends," I wondered, "You know, some girls are hard to break their barrier." I pointed out.

"Yup! That's true! Plus, sometimes Luka talks to some of the girls around, maybe she's just shy!" I nodded along with Rin, "All girls like books, you can't find out what they're like until you read them, but if you can't read them, you don't know about them." Rin said with random glasses. Once again, I nodded with only the result of Len sighing in relief. We finally made it to the school office and entered looking around the office for a teacher. There was a pretty girl with blue silky, soft, short hair hanging over her ears.

She noticed us and looked up, "How may I help you? My name is Aoki Lapis," she said sophisticated. (Note: Yes, this is a real vocaloid…I think all my characters will be Vocaloids, except for the parents eue;;)

"Oh yes…!" I exclaimed stepping forward, "My name is Miku Hatsune, I'm here for the classes I need to go to?" I said blinking. She nodded and opened the drawer of her desk and scurried through it.

"Oh, here it is! I would like you to know, that people here only have one and only one class, unless you go to the extra classes such as extra curriculums, clubs, and so on. It may be a little different from the other schools, but we find this more organized to us, like an elementary school," she stated, "So you will be going to…" she held up the paper in her hand and took her glasses and scanned through it, "Class C-1."

"Alright, thank you," I said with a smile, she smiled back at me and waved a bit while I was walking back outside. Rin ran up to me and head locked me.

"Awesome! You're in the class with me and Len!" she said with a huge grin, "This will definitely be an exciting year," said Rin with a fist pump. She looked over to Len walking behind us calm, "Don't you agree, Len?"

"Yup," he said stroking his invisible beard, "Especially the reactions of the girls about Miku-chan~" he said in a teaseful tone, "After this morning, I'm pretty sure they won't forget about her. Let's see how well they will handle being with _my _Miku," he said patting my head. I slowly pushed his wrist away to get his hand off my head and glared at him.

"Like I said... DON'T call me YOUR Miku!" I exclaimed irritated. I crossed my arms and continued walking with them to our classroom. I wonder what will my classmates will be like…Are they smart? Are they nice? Will they accept me? Will they even like me? I just don't know what to think about it… There's many ways this story can go… You can see the road, and all the turns, but when you don't have the way, you don't know what the road will lead you to. We all noticed that there was no people around, it was bit weird…then..We realized the time… We looked at all of clocks and realized we were going to be late for class if we don't move now…! We all ran to the classrooms, Len first, me second, and Rin almost in second with me. We all made it in mere seconds before the class started. Some of the girls glared at me while others didn't notice me. Then the teacher who I saw earlier with the chocolate colored hair and glasses came in. As I reaction of his appearance we all sat down in a hurry. He had hazel eyes and was wearing a long sleeve white polo shirt, with pants and a belt to go with it. He carried two large books in his left hand and a clip board with the other and he stood in front of the desk and stopped and stared at the class.

"Good morning class," he shouted with the reply of the students in sync saying good morning as well. "We have a new student, a transfer student from a city far from here, her name is…Hatsune Miku?" he asked in a confused tone looking up scanning through the room. While Len and Rin was sitting down in their assigned seats, I was only standing in the corner looking for a seat. The teacher glanced up at me and I waved a bit signaling I was in fact Miku. "Don't worry, we're getting new seats today, so everyone, please get in a line and grab your paper with your assigned seat please," he pointed out with a smile. "Oh and my name is Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Soon enough, everyone was in a line, with me, Rin, and Len in the back waiting patiently. Mr. Kiyoteru took out a box with every seat in the class written inside. Each person took a piece of paper and went over to their assigned seats. Ironically, Len sat behind me near the window of the classroom. I sat in the last row, third seat. Rin sat right in front of the class, and right in front of the teacher, but for some reason, she didn't really mind. Soon enough, we started with science today. Then, I felt a bad aura all around…They were staring at me, I was sure of it, no doubt. I looked to the right side of my eye looking at most of the girls of the classroom not paying attention up front, but attention to me. Apparently, without noticing, Len was playing with my hair with his pencil the whole time.

I lean back a bit turning my head to the window but look at Len with the side of my eye, "Len, stop playing with my hair, you idiot! The girls are staring me down!" I said in a whisper, "They're going to hate me even more than they already do…!" Len only smirked at my comment and then leaned forward into my ear.

"But it's fun Miku~ I never seen hair as cute as yours~ I really don't like my fans that much…I mean…I don't even know them…They follow me around all day, maybe if they do get the wrong idea, it might even decrease my fan club," he said in a teasing way. _That jerk. _I only moved forward from his ear and looked back at the teacher. I looked at Rin and could've sworn she's looking interested in class than I thought she would be…Soon enough science, math, history, and English was done in flash. Now it was time for PE… We changed into our gym clothes, a white stretchy T-shirt along with stretchy shorts as well. I looked around and saw Rin hanging out with her friends while Len was surrounded by his fans once again. I sighed of frustration on who to talk too…I felt so out of place then I hear footsteps coming over to me, it was really close though…but it probably wasn't for me until…

"..Miku..?"


	4. A Troublesome First Day! Pt III

**Serendipity **

**Chapter 5: A Troublesome First Day Pt: III**

_"…Miku….?" _

Someone called me, a boy? Was it Len..? No...It didn't sound like him…yet…it was familiar…yet so…different…Hesitantly, I turned around revealing the person…a tall blonde… He looks to familiar…but who is he? Blonde hair…Hazel eyes… Those eyes…it's familiar. Then I saw, Neru…No it's not Neru but it's…it's… Nero…Neru's twin brother…? But…What is he doing here? "Nero…? Nero A...kita…? What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him; he walked up to me as well.

"This is the school I transferred to as well, remember I said I was moving here to accomplish my dream, this school was ranked pretty well, so now I'm in Vocaloid High," Nero said, "I just can't believe _you're_ here…" he said with his tone a little shocked. But wait! What did he mean by that?  
"Wait...What do you mean you can't believe I'M here?" I exclaimed, "I can sing, even when you were still living with your family still!" I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet signaling to him I was mad. He only patted my back and smiled at me, it probably meant he was just kidding. I returned to my usual standing position and giggled a bit. "I'm here because not of a dream, but because we moved, and why not go to a music school? I'm thinking of having the career of singing." I said in a tone of a-matter-of fact way. He patted my head and grinned.

"Then I can't wait until I can see you on the stage? Who knows? Maybe I can even play the violin along with your future band," he said winking, soon as he said that we all laughed for a couple of seconds and stopped. "But it's nice seeing you again, Miku. I miss everyone back at home." As soon as he said that…he seemed really sad…He must be home sick, I can tell. He snapped out of it and turned back into the character he usually uses, cheerful. He gave me a thumbs up and smirked, it looks like he hasn't changed a bit since then…I smiled back and gave a thumbs up as well.

"Ok class!" said Mr. Kiyoteru, all the students turned to face the teacher as soon as he entered, "It's time for gym, yes? Let's see…" he went inside the shed that had all the equipment needed for gym, "…We are going to do…" he came out with a basketball in his hand, "Basketball," he spun the ball on top of his index finger showing off to the class, "Now, please go in teams of six and I'll give you your opponents." The whole class scrambled through each other finding their friends or good players to play along with. I was just standing there looking around like a lost child in the streets looking for the mom.

"Hey," a voice said, I turned around revealing who it was, "Since you're pretty much new, how about I be your team mate?" said Nero. I stood there dumbfounded but eventually nodded and went over to him.

"Mind if I join?" said another voice.

"Yeah! Me too!" said another. I turned to the other side and saw Rin and Len. I looked back at Nero to give a look to say if they can join, he nodded and smiled I looked back at them and nodded and gestured them to come over here. We were looking for two more players, that wasn't really Len obssessors, then two calm girls came over to us.

"Hey, you looking for two players?" said a blue-haired girl, "I'm Kaiko, me and my friend Gakuko." They seemed calm enough, so we looked at each other and nodded. Then without warning, Kaiko clung into Lens shoulders, "Yay~ I get to be in a team with Len-Sama~!" she smirked and looked at me and glared. I only stepped back a bit scared and gave a confused look. Great…we let in some of Len's fans. Then Gakuko, a purple haired girl clung to the opposite side of her friend like vines! It was really disgusting…Not that I care though, but why would they just do that out of nowhere! Len just had a bored look on his face; he must have this happen to him a lot when picking teams. I stepped forward used of the situation. The teacher blew his whistle.

"So? Did everyone get their team mates yet?" he asked curious looking around. I looked over to Rin again seeing she was all pumped up about playing basketball… The class said yes in unison and he picked the teams we were going against. We went against a team that had a girl that looked like me but had black hair, a girl who had short brown hair, a girl who had green hair, a boy that had blond hair, a boy that had green hair, and lastly, a guy with black hair. We went to the assigned basketball court and lined up on the half court line, and shook hands, we surrounded the other team's jumper, the black haired guy, and the other team did the same with our jumper, Len.

"Please go easy on me~" said Len in a teasing tone. The other guy could only smirk at that remark. Rin threw the ball up and Len hit the ball to our team, to Nero. Nero ran while dribbling fast to the hoop of our team with the opponents following beside him. At times the girl with black hair tried to reach for it but missed as he dribbled, and just when he was about to throw the ball into the hoop, the green haired girl slapped the ball out of its direction and this time it came to me. I tried shooting it in the hoop with only the result of failure, it came over back to the green hair girl. She ran to the other side of the court with Len waiting there. To my surprise, he ran through her and grabbed the ball. (I hated my classmate for doing that to me xDD) He ran back to our hoop and was getting blocked with the boy with green hair and the girl with brown hair. He turned around and swiftly ran around them and jumped while shooting the ball making it. Apparently, I was the only one surprised from this, so it meant that this wasn't the first time that this happened.

"Yup, Len's really good a sports too!" said Rin in a whisper to me, "All the coaches try to persuade him to join their sports teams, but he always deny them saying he doesn't have any time for them," said Rin in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at Len trying to play his hardest, I had to admit, he does look cool when he ISN'T teasing me or any of that crap. Kaiko and Gakuko wasn't even playing, they were either running besides Len telling him he's so cool and stuff or watching him from afar with sparkles in their eyes. Why did they like him so much anyways? Soon enough, gym was done. We ran back to the locker rooms and got to change.

"Hey," said a voice beside me, I looked to my right to see who it was. It was the girl who was playing with us earlier. "Hi, I'm Gumi, Gumi Megapoid. It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" she said introducing herself, she held out her hand waiting for a handshake. I hesitantly gave her my hand and we both shook.

"Hi… Uh… Oh! My name is Miku Hatsune…It's nice to meet you too," I said blinking. She smiled, and I smiled back. Another friend, possibly? But maybe she's using me to get Len…I don't know, I shouldn't judge people the first time I see them… Maybe I'll be good friends with this person as well. We got all changed and walked out the locker rooms, Rin was waiting for me alongside with Len and Nero, but for some reason, it seemed that Len was glaring at Nero while he was just smiling teasingly…I wonder why... Maybe it was just in my mind, right? I even noticed that some girls were even watching Len from behind…Are they always there?

"Finally! Let's go eat lunch together, Miku! Come on, let's go to the usual place!" Rin said cheerfully. She walked off to another place far from the place where students usually eat. I wonder where we were going… I turned around and see Len gone. Is he not eating lunch with us? "Don't worry about Len, he's just going a different way that way he won't get caught by his fans," said Rin. It seemed that Nero and I both thought the same thing as well. We made it to place under a huge tree, it was almost in area out of the school campus, but we were still in school. Me and Nero looked around seeing the nice view, "This is where we usually eat so nobody can disturb us."

"Rin!" said a voice behind us. We all turned around and I saw the people I saw earlier. Luka, Kaito, and a purple haired person? "Miku?" asked Luka, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I saw you with Len earlier," Kaito nodded agreeing.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who this person is?" asked the purple haired boy, "My name is Gakupo Kamui," he said winking, he stepped back and hugged Luka, "And this is my girlfriend you were talking about~" he teased only to get pushed away by Luka and punched repeatedly on his back that had no effect on him what so ever. Then I felt a pat on my head from behind, Kaito. I turned my head to the right and looked up at him. He just smiled at me and then someone removed his hand…Len? We both blinked at Len wondering what he was doing. I guess Len was back from his little own secret path. Len kind of looked like he was pissed, possibly because the girls were following him a lot?

"Sorry, I saw a bug," Len pointed out. Why did he seem so sarcastic about that? We both woke up from our trance and nodded. Luka and Rin was unfolding a picnic blanket and spread it out for all of us to sit on. I sat on the far corner with Len and Kaito sitting next to me and Rin in front of me. Gakupo was flirting with Luka while Luka was just ignoring him every single bit. Then I noticed some of my food was gone! I looked around and saw that Len ate my Leek wedges!

"L-Len! My leek wedges..!" I sadly said, "That's one of my favorite parts of the bento!" I cried out. Len only looked bored and smirked at me and shrugged, AND continued nomming on his leek wedges. Then Nero gave me a lemon.

"Here, this would go well with your pan-roasted red pepper and leek," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him cheerfully. Then Kaito gave me…ice cream?

"Ya, I know, weird, right? I love ice cream so much that my lunch box is like a freezer," he showed me his lunch box and showed the bottom. I saw a bunch of ice down there! "I made another one just in case for today, so here." I nodded signaling a thank you and went back to eating my lunch. I know that Len's fan girls aren't here…but I feel auras…for some reason…But what is it? I just shrugged it off and continued eating. Then I heard…laughing? No giggling…was there something I don't know? I looked up and everything seemed just fine, even the laughing stopped, I continued my lunch. Soon enough, the bell had rung and we all continued to our classes. Next was home economics. It wasn't always home economics, at least that's what Rin said, it was usually different every day, sometimes we would go to art or computers. Today for home economics, we were going to cook Chinese stir fry. I was grouped with Len, Rin, and Nero, a group of four. I'm not the most perfect cook in the world… I was always clumsy and burning the food back in my old school. I just started washing the dishes, Nero was the cook, Len was cutting half of the vegetables, and Rin was cutting the other half of the vegetables. It came out pretty good though. We all ate it and enjoyed it as well; it's been awhile since I had a meal this good, thought I couldn't finish it due to eating lunch already!

"Good job making the meal, Nero! It came out perfectly!" I said cheerfully. Nero smiled at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miku," he replied, "Hey, we should watch a movie, I heard there was this movie called "Bad Night, End Night" about a villager who came to a mysterious house filled with all these conflicts, it seems really cool!" he said. I nodded and he seemed happy.

I walked over to Rin and Len as well, "Hey, Rin, Len. Me and Nero is going to watch a movie, want to come?" I asked. They nodded and agreed I looked over to Nero, he wasn't as happy but he had a half smile. "Then it's decided!" I said enthusiastic. Then Rin joined me with a fist pump. Soon enough, class ended and we went over to music class. I think this class was all of our favorites. I looked around and sat next to the girl I saw in my gym class, Gumi. "Hi, Gumi!" I exclaimed with a smile. She waved back at me.

Then the teacher came inside, it was a different teacher this time, it was a woman with light brown hair that I saw earlier. "Hello class, it nice to see you again for music," she pointed out looking at us, "I heard we have a new student? Miku, correct?" she said looking at me, she knew I was the one she never seen before. I nodded and she smiled at me, "Hello, I'm the music teacher, Meiko Sakine. What's your music talent?" she asked.

"Singing and piano," I said softly but just enough for her to hear me. She nodded and stepped in front of her desk, I would like you to please share the class what your capable of, please. Don't worry, the other people did this as well," she pointed out, "There's a piano keyboard in the back , you may sing any song you would like. I nodded hesitantly…Singing…and piano? In front… of the class? In front of… everyone? I stood up and walked to the back of the class and sat at the seat of the keyboard. A song… but… what song am I going to sing…? Leia… A song I love, I'll just make a more, classical and relaxed version on the piano, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started playing the intro, soon enough started to sing with the song. I let the world of music lead me and guide me through the song…

Let me hear your voice, expel a heart which is stagnant  
To paint a canvas of lies  
Today

I felt like being involve with an endless illusion  
The unchanging temperature 'What should I call it'  
Before this smile eats up my internal organs  
Today, I'll keep file of this gray, hurrying future

To fantasize a deserted lie  
Tell me more if it's true

To be studded with the love that overflowed heartily  
The ecstasy that piled up in your voice is far away  
If it's something that's in shape, then it's something that deteriorates  
These two eyes that wrap me… I don't need it  
Leia…

This endless illusion has a sad smile  
The gray, resounding word 'What should I call it'

Holding your breath gently for eternity,  
You have put me to despair

This world will end if the ticking sound stops  
Hoping words will have no meaning  
Smile a bit longer; Pray a bit longer  
Kill me rather than to hear more

Let me hear your voice, expel a heart which is stagnant  
The canvas that lies will bury you  
Your proof and my proof won't leave any means  
Kill me with your scorching warmth  
Leia…

I opened my eyes once again seeing eyes staring at me… Did I do good…? Or did I do horribly bad…? Then applause from the students came, the teacher as well. "Good job, Miku," said Meiko in a surprised tone. Maybe I really _did_ do well… I stood up and walked back to my seat with some good jobs and praise from some of my classmates, I felt quite happy at that. The rest of the class time was just practicing on our talents. Then we decided to go home.

"Hey Miku! Good job!" said a voice from behind, I turn around seeing Len and Rin walking up to me, "You have a really nice voice! We should even form a band…!" she said enthusiastic. I smiled at her and t hen Len patted my back.

"What? This girl can actually sing?" he said in a teasing tone, I glared at him from his remark once again.

"Better hurry before your fans see you out here~" I said in the same tone sticking out my tongue this time, "Or they might find your home."

"Right," he said. We arrived at our houses soon enough and said good bye. "Wait, Rin, you go on, I need to talk with Miku…" Len said. Talk to me? What did he need? Rin went off into her house and hugged me before entering.

"So.." I said, "What do you need?" I asked tilting my head. Without warning, Len put his hands on the sides of my shoulders causing me to back up into the wall. He looked at me in the eyes, it was like his eyes was in pain…He held onto my chin.

"Don't get close to Nero…"


	5. The Beginning of Our Day

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 6: The Heart-Throbbing Saturday**

"So…" I said, "What do you need?" I asked tilting my head. Without warning, Len put his hands on the sides of my shoulders causing me to back up into the wall. He looked at me in the eyes, it was like his eyes was in pain…He held onto my chin.

"Miku…I don't want you to get close to Nero…He's dangerous, trust me. Don't trust him. I know what he's capable of…So please, don't get close to him," he said in a low tone. I stared at him with fear in my eyes for a long while then snapped out of my trance and pushed him away with tears in my eyes. He seemed so serious, his eyes was like he was going to kill me just by his stare…

"What do you know about him! He's my childhood friend…He's a sweet person! Don't say that like you know him! I've known him for so long! You should be the one talking…!" I yelled out, I then realized the situation; the words coming out of my mouth just came out like an instinct. He stepped back and turned his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then," he said then opened his door and walked off inside. Warn me? Me? What does he mean by _warn?_ I walked back inside sighing of relief. Just what was that just now? Was he threatening me or was he warning me? Ugh...I can't this take anymore, it's killing me! It's like having someone telling you not to be with half of you or something!

_The whole school week, I was acting normal like nothing happened but…the whole time I was wondering what was Len thinking? I mean, he just told me that out of the blue! On the first day of school, I come meet a childhood friend, and all he says is to stay away from him. I know I don't really trust him much, but something tells me to do so…I just don't get what I'm supposed to do…Should I listen to Len? I only met him a week ago! I knew Nero for three years, he left when we came to fourth grade. It's just that, my mind says, listen to Nero, but…My heart aches in that phrase…Like something clutching onto it and pulling it down, but just what is it? Do I really trust him? No…of course not! Enough of this nonsense! Today I was supposed to be at the movies with Rin, Len and Nero…What will happen today…I wonder. _

_Back then…his eyes was filled with hatred…or pain…it was just…I never seen him like that…He usually teases me, but when I first met him, he seemed really sweet…What is he thinking? What's his real personality? Sweet and kind? Obnoxious and mean? Or possibly…Serious and filled with hate? It seemed like he had passion to tell me to stay away from Nero…But Nero wouldn't do anything wrong, would he? _

The dreams of Neru and Teto are coming to a stop, probably due to the fact I was making more friends. Those people are Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Nero, Gumi, and Gakupo. I wonder if I'll make more friends….Who knows? I sighed to myself decided to look in my closet for clothes to wear to the movies.

"Let's see…what to wear…?" I asked myself. I scurried through my closet finding one of my favorite outfits. A long white T-Shirt with a small black ribbon in the middle of my chest, a black pleated skirt, and black boots. I put it on looking at myself in the mirror. By this time, all my stuff is settled now. I walked to the bathroom looking in my accessory box and grab a black and red ribbon. I brush my hair nice and straight and tie it into my signature pigtails with the ribbons. I walk out to the kitchen to find a little snack to make sure I don't look like eat a lot in our little trip. I see my mom and dad inside there as well. "Miku?" my dad asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh! Well, I made plans with my friends today…" I replied taking out a leek out of the fridge.

"Plans? With who? And where?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, we planned to meet up today, with my friends, and to the movie theatres to watch a movie…?" I said muffled while munching on my leek.

"Oh cool!" my mom said, "You already made good friends, Miku!" she exclaimed. We said our good-byes and then I left the house to Rin and Len's front yard. A couple of minutes later, Rin and Len came out as well. Rin wore a cute, short, frilly dress that reached her knees with yellow ballet based shoes and a cute side ponytail held by a black butterfly pin. Len was wearing an orange T-Shirt, black sneakers, and brown shorts that was in the middle of his knee.

"Miku!" yelled out Rin waving. Rin ran up to me while Len walked slowly to me. "I can't wait to see the movie! There's even twins in it too! I love scary movie!" shouted out Rin fist pumping. Wait...scary? As in, horror? You're kidding me!

"Umm… Rin! W-What's the rating of the movie? I-Is it…rated… R?" I stuttered. She nodded tilting her head. "Oh..is that so..?"

"Don't worry Miku! Nero told me he knows someone who can let us in!" said Rin, "He said something like I've known him for a while, so we should be able to get into the movies with no sweat!" said Rin in her best impression of Nero. Sadly…Rin didn't know what I meant about…And even more unfortunate, Len did. I think I saw him smirk at me! Ugh, I don't think today will be so exciting… I sighed and we continued to walk to the theatres.

"Miku, Rin, Len!" said Luka, she was in front of us with Gumi, Gakupo, and Kaito. We ran up to each other as soon as we saw each other.

"Miku?" asked Luka.

"Luka?" I said.

"Gumi?" Rin asked.

"Kaito?" asked Len.

"Miku?" asked Kaito.

"Gakupo?" asked Rin

"Kaito?" asked Len.

"Rin?" asked Kaito.

"Len?" asked Gakupo.

"OK WE GET IT! We're all together!" I said finally. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kaito was keep begging to go to this particular movie called "Bad Night, End Night" for some reason, at this particular day, so he didn't want to go alone," Kaito only turned around whistling innocently. Did he want to bump into us? We decided to continue walking.

"Hiyama?" called out Rin. We turned around seeing Rin call out to the teachers from our school, it was Hiyama and Meiko. They walked up to us feeling pleased and confused at the same time.

"Hello," said Hiyama, "Here to watch a movie?" We all nodded and asked the same thing, he nodded as well. "I was on my way to watch it alone, and then I bumped into Meiko. So would you like to watch it with us as well?" he asked. We all agreed and continued our way to the ticket booth, over there we saw Nero.

"Hi Miku and uhh well..others," he said blinking, "Geez, you really know how to invite people to a movie," he said sarcastically.

"We bumped into them along the way," I pointed out with a bored look on my face, "Surprisingly." Me, Rin, Len, and Nero sweat dropped. "Well? Let's buy some tickets!" I said enthusiastic. We all nodded and walked over to the ticket booths. There wasn't a line, so we went there pretty quickly; we all gave Hiyama our ticket money.

"Ten tickets to "Bad Night, End Night" please," ordered Hiyama. We all looked at each other smiling. We ordered two refillable buckets of popcorn so if we got hungry, we can always eat popcorn without paying _too_ much. We all went to the movie theatre. Gumi next to Nero, Nero next to Luka, Luka next to Gakupo, Gakupo next to Kaito, Kaito next to me, me next to Len, Len next to Rin, Rin next to Hiyama, and lastly, Hiyama next to Meiko. We all got little nacho boxes and put our popcorn in there for all of us to eat from.

Ok, I think time to time…I may have…just a bit…accidently hid in someone's arms…I think even both of them but… I didn't mean it! It just…you know…happened to. Why didn't I sit next to both girls? At first the movie was scary, but not to scream…then all this gore came and dead bodies appeared. I even saw the others clutching onto each other, including Rin and Meiko to Hiyama. Poor Hiyama-sensei….And I think Gakupo was scared instead of Luka, same with Gumi. Soon enough the movie ended, luckily, in a flash. We all exited as fast as we can so we wouldn't be caught up in the rest of the crowd going out. Luckily, none of us got lost.

"It seems someone got scared~" Len said smirking at me.  
"N-Not true!" I protested.

"I kind of agree with Len…" Kaito pointed out.

"Not you too!" I cried out. We all laughed and walked out talking about how good the movie was.

"I liked the plot of the story," Hiyama-sensei said adjusting his glasses up.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Said Nero agreeing.

"I thought the twins dolls were cute!" said Rin. Len nodded agreeing.

"The butler was awesome though!" Gakupo said nodding his head.

"Nah, the daughter was cool…!" shouted out Luka.

"No way! The master of the house was beyond cooler than that!" said Kaito.

"But I did think the mistress was very efficient," pointed out Meiko.

"The maid was really pretty though! I loved her actress!" said Gumi with stars in her eyes. "How about you Miku?"

"Eh?" I said, "Oh, I liked the villager, even though she killed everyone, she had all the guts to kill them for her life and put an end to the bad night." I said smiling. They looked at me with weird eyes, and I could've sworn I heard a word called, yandere? What does that mean anyways? Oh well… We walked off to the city looking at a huge crowd! What could it be? An event, no, a festival. The festival was filled with tons of food and games! We all saw a couple challenge, for fun we decided to join it.

"I wanna be with Miku-chan!" said Kaito.

"Nu-uh uh," protested Len.

"Because she's coming with me of course," stated Nero. Then they started bickering who goes _with me….? What the heck? _

"Hey, Hiyama-Sensei, can I partner up with you?" asked Rin.

"I think it would be best the teachers pair up though," Meiko stated glancing at Rin. _It seems that everyone is having trouble who's going with who…_

"How about we…," started Gumi.

"Just draw out names?" finished Luka. Gakupo took out five folded pieces of paper in his right palm. "In Gakupo's hands, he has five pieces of paper that will tell your partner so we wouldn't have to get in a conflict to see who gets who. Boys picks the girls," Luka said. The four of the boys each took one with Gakupo having the last one picked.

"Rin," said Hiyama. Rin sat there quietly up front, but I can tell she had excitement written all over her face. They both walked side by side to the sign-up sheet smiling.

"Gumi….," muttered Nero. Gumi and Nero looked boredly at each other and sighed and walked over to the sign-up sheet as well.

"….Meiko," mumbled Kaito. Kaito looked at Meiko nervously and a little bit bored as well.

"Miku~" said Len. I hit the top of my forehead with my palm while Len takes my hand dragging me to the sign-up sheet to join them along.

"T-Then that means...," mumbled Luka nervously.

"Luka-Chan~!" yelled out Gakupo. He then dragged a bored Luka to the sign-up sheet. We truly all signed up nervous about their little games…What kind of games will be held? Can it possible _change _people's feelings?


	6. A HeartThrobbing Day?

**Serendipity**

**A Heart-Throbbing Day!**

"Oh?" said the sales person, she was quite energetic, "Welcome welcome!" she exclaimed clapping her hands, "Welcome to the lovey lovey couple battle booth!" All of us sweat dropped at the name. What kind of name was that anyways! "Alright! So here we are! Each couple will cover up many obstacle courses! There's also catches as well! You will have to hold hands the entire time and have a time limit of twenty minutes to do everything! The price of this event is five hundred yen," the girl stated, "The prize will be an ultra-special ticket to the best seats to see fireworks! This is only offered in our games!" We all nodded and gave in our money.

"H..Hey…Do I really have to do this?" I asked Len looking away from him. This seemed so… awkward… "I mean…We can watch right?" Len smirked at me.

"What? Miku bailing out on me? Geez, you're giving up already? I guess you truly _are _a loser," said Len confidently grinning at me, he walked forward a few feet away and had his back turned to me shrugging while having his hands out, up above his shoulder, "I guess you really don't have the guts I thought you had." Ok, I have to hand it to you… HE REALLY DOES KNOW HOW TO PISS ME OFF! I glared at him.

"Fine…! You better not hold me back in this game! If I am going to do this, I AM GOING TO WIN IT!" I exclaimed glaring at him. Len looked at me with a smile planted on his face.

"You mean, _we, _Miku-Chan?" he asked in a purring tone.

"Hmph," I said replying turning my head. Kaito sighed and looked at Meiko. Meiko looked…angry…I never seen her angry like this, I never knew she can get angry. It seemed like there was a purple aura around her and she had red beaming eyes. Could it be my imagination? Rin hugged Hiyama-sensei's arm and smiled at him while he smiled back. She let go and gave a fist pump, I couldn't quite hear them, but I'm pretty sure Rin said she was going to try her hardest. Gumi and Nero didn't seem like they were going to participate at all…Nero was on his phone texting someone while Gumi was far away from him looking at the stage….Guess they don't know each other too well? I looked over to Gakupo and Luka now. Gakupo was trying to hug Luka while Luka was just pushing his forehead with the palm of her hand while listening to her MP3 player.

"Here you go!" said another lady; she had five necklaces on her hand and five cards in the other. The card was simply a stamp sheet. The necklaces were different though. All of them were the same design, but different colors. It was a silver heart shaped necklace with a circular jewel placed in the middle of it. The jewel had different colors. She was holding a teal one, a green one, a red one, a pink one, and lastly, an orange one. I got teal, Gumi got green, Meiko got red, Luka got pink, and Rin got orange. Each of our partners placed it on our necks. "These necklaces are evidence that you are a participant and that other people aren't robbing us and these cards will be proof that you passed the course," the sales person stated, "Remember! When you run into that heart, your timer will go to twenty minutes and you cannot let go of your partner's hand!" she exclaimed. "Alright! I wish you good luck!" she then ran back to the rest of her workers at the booth.

Len and I looked at each other signaling that we were both ready. He turned to me and held out his hand as if we were dancing. I had to admit, I hesitated… I lifted my hand from my side, left it hanging for a few seconds, but eventually took his hand. Did I feel heat come to my cheeks! Wait…what am I thinking…That's not the case, right! I mean…it is a game…yes…a game, just a game. He shot me a smirk, I knew he was going to have fun with this. I looked around seeing the others were ready, we all looked at each other and nodded, then we finally ran in the little heart shaped door and started our mission, well; at least most of us ran. I don't think Gumi and Nero did…Did they even walk with us?

We looked around noticing it was a hallway of a building, a business building, possibly? This must be a big event for this festival, considering the best firework tickets can only be bought here. _Battle Number One, a_ sign said that above the first door to the right. Obviously, I can see that was the first course. We all ran up to the door with Len opening the door with his free left hand revealing the obstacle course inside. It was a café? We walk inside looking around.

"Hello! Welcome! Sit! Sit!" exclaimed a worker; we all sat down in different tables decorated with love-related things such as hearts, lips, and such, "Welcome to battle number one! A battle that will surely fill your stomachs as well!" We all looked at her with confused faces wondering what she meant… She laughed a bit from our faces, "Ah, I always get those faces…funny," she stated while rubbing the back of her head. "Alright! Remember, time is ticking as we're talking." She pointed at her watch and then turned around and yelled out, "Four Ramen Supreme please!" Four? Oh wait. I looked around, Rin and Hiyama, Kaito and Meiko, and Gakupo and Luka… Where's Nero and Gumi? They probably left and walked off somewhere in the festival.

In a few seconds, four people came out with huge ramen bowls! I wonder what we have to do… "Ok! This here is our Ramen Supreme! The biggest bowl we have! You will have to eat this all before moving to the next course," the girl said.

"Open wide, honey! Let me blow it for you first though," said a women with her partner eating one of the ramen bowls. Ugh, I know I won't do that for Len…

"Oh ok, this will be ok! I love ramen. You just sit back there and I'll just eat it myself," I said looking at Len. He only shrugged at the statement.

"But! You have to feed your partner it. It can be switched off or just one person," the girl stated smiling. _Great….it's either Len feeds me, or I feed Len…This will take forever! _

"Rock, paper, scissors? Loser feeds the person," I said glancing at Len.

"Sure~" he replied.

"Rock, paper, scissors," we said in unison. I picked paper, he picked rock. Ugh…I was actually hoping to lose like I usually did…I don't want to be fed by _him. _

"This is my role, Miku-chan~! Say ah~" he said in a purring town. Is he mocking me? Cause it seems like he's mocking me. I glared at him looking hesitantly at the chopsticks. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and leaned to the chopsticks and bit…..nothing? Nothing but air? I open my eyes quickly seeing I missed the spoon? No way! This time I tried biting into it with my eyes opened. He moved it!

"H-Hey! Stay still!" I exclaimed trying to reach for a bite. He smirked at me and repeated it. After a few times of tries, I started to get used of it and caught each one. Without knowing, I ate faster than the others and we only finished in five minutes. We stood up from our chairs and looked at our friends. Rin and Hiyama were eating like a real couple eating slowly though. Kaito and Meiko…well…Kaito had trouble picking up the noodles from the bowl, so did Meiko. Gakupo and Luka, well each time Luka kept stuffing it in his mouth making him miss and fall back to the bowl…Well then, that's new. We walked up to the worker to get our stamp and ran out the door and into the next battle.

We looked around and saw a building with wooden round tables set up topped with cards. I guess we're playing a card game? A boy seated us to a vacant table and sat with us. "Alright! Welcome to battle number two!" he exclaimed, "Here you will be able choose a card game to play with us! You may choose between Old Maid, Sevens, Uno, Speed, and Slap Jack." Ugh, card games? I'm not really good in those…I looked at Len and then I see…an aura? More like a black aura… Was he mad or confident? He looked at me with a smirk.

"Speed, please. It's my turn to shine," I look over to Len then that worker; he seemed a bit scared…I think he saw the aura I see in Len as well. He hesitantly started setting up the cards into the format of speed. Len looked at the worker with confident eyes grinning waiting for the game started. The worker gulped a bit and put his hand to his respective deck and then his other hand on the card that needed to be flipped on the start of the game. Len also did the same as soon as he did that except I was the one holding the card that needed to be flipped. Another worker came over and looked at the both of them seeing both of them with auras. Guess the worker was all hyped up about this game as well. The other work then started the timer. I looked in awe seeing Len looking like a mad demon setting the cards down so fast and only done with one hand! Even his opponent was scared! He finished in a few seconds and sighed. Quickly the workers looked at all the cards and realized that he was finished. They looked blankly at Len and stamped our card.

We then ran off to the next door hoping for us to be able to finish the course in time. We looked around once again seeing a huge room with multiple mats that's set up for …races? There were seven slots and there were people racing each other but…it was a three-leg race? We walked over to the workers. "Oh welcome! As you can see here, this is the three-leg race! Here you will have four opponents! The winner gets to move onto the next battle! So please get in that last slot for that race if you will? We ran over there and tied out legs together. The worker got his starting gun.

"Ready," all the couples got in a comfortable position, "Set," we focused on the track, "GO!" said the worker as we all ran fast but carefully across the track while holding hands still. We were neck to neck with another couple as they ran with us, other than that, we were a shoe-in for first place. The track seemed so small when looking at it, but when actually running it, it felt like it was forever until we saw the finish line close to us. We went in top speed and barely beat the couple that was close to us.

"Alright!" me and Len exclaimed fist pumping declaring our victory. We high fived and took out the tie. The other couples seemed exhausted though…

"Good job! Here are your stamps!" said the worker. We handed her our paper and she stamped quickly letting us go through another door. We ran into the door and into another room was table tennis set up. There was about only ten couples in this one. We walked in with two people popping in front of us.

"Welcome to battle number four! You're almost to the end! Now we're going to play table tennis," they stated pointing to the table in unison. "Remember! Don't let go of your partner's hand!" Table tennis? Please, I love that game! Sometimes I forgot I'm holding...Len's hand…hmm…I'm just glad none of his fans are here… We walked over to the table and got our gear ready. We both held up the ping pong paddles and looked at our opponents. Was I doing something? Before even starting…They seem afraid…Len then went over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know, you have an aura too with a kind of a scary glare, Miku-Chan~" he said sarcastically. Oh well, this was MY game. I threw up the ball and hit as fast and hardest as I can. Yay! I got them in the first hit! I grasped Len's hand so I wouldn't let go and jumped raising my hand up in the air declaring victory for me. We plainly walked off to the stamper who had a blank face and got our stamp. We walked over to the next door. I could've sworn, I think I heard…crying? I just shrugged it off and went over to the next game.

We looked around seeing a room filled with a piled-up blown-up balloons. It seemed that there was only a few people, probably only three couples in fact, and they were looking for something. "Miku! Len!" yelled out a familiar voice. We turned around seeing Rin and Hiyama still in the game. We waved at both of them with our free hands. "I can't belive we both made it! I think the others are having trouble with the ramen one though. Man! You should've seen Hiyama-sensei kicked each and every one of those people's butt!" Rin exclaimed pretending to fight someone. Hiyama only adjusted his glasses. We all laughed and went over to the workers.

"Welcome to the last course of the Lovey Lovey Couple Battles!" said the worker enthusiastically. "This game is quite easy though! Here you have to find a balloon with "Lucky~!" With a heart on it," she stated, "Inside those balloons are questions that will lead you to the next room over there," she said pointing, "Please be quick for time is running out!" she then walked off going to the other players. Len and I, and Rin and Hiyama then separated our ways to look for the balloon as quickly as possible.

"Hey, to speed up the game," I started out, "Let's race to see who can find it first!" with that we both rushed finding the balloon but holding hands tightly to make sure all our hard work won't come to waste…I'm nervous…I don't know why I just became nervous, but all this holding hands and working together, it's like a _real _couple to me…of course Len the popular guy wouldn't think this. "Ah!" I said, "I found it already! I win!" I said looking at Len with my tongue stuck out to him. He only smirked and pulled me closer.

"Time to pop it," he said in a purring tone and hugged me. The balloon bursted showing a piece of paper with our question, folded in half, tapped together. We ran up to the next door and went into a room filled with two soundless booths.

"Welcome! I hope you left the paper folded still!" shouted out a worker. We walked over to him and showed our unfolded paper. "Ok! Awesome! This room is where you will be answering the question! You will read your question need to think what your partner would answer and your answer. You can't have any contact once you're in the booths or you're disqualified! If you get it right, then it is off to check your time and into the firework show! If you don't, sorry! But this is the end for our game today! This will be the only battle that you may let go of hands!" he exclaimed as he took the paper from our hands. He showed us two booths and signaled us to walk into it. I looked at the small piece of paper, pencil, and little screen on the wall wondering what the question is.

Then suddenly, a text appeared, no, a question, _our _question. I read it to myself in my mind, "What's your favorite food?" _Len's favorite food…I know mine's leeks, but what is Len's? Pizza? No…Each time I see him at lunch, I've noticed he always have a banana-related things or just plain bananas…Maybe that's his favorite…Yeah! A banana! Definitely. _I took the pencil in my hand and wrote "banana" on the middle of the paper with "partner's written on top" with the hopes of getting it right and leek on the back. I wouldn't want to get out especially on how far we've been through! I come out with the paper written with my answer.

I look on my right seeing Len done with the answers too. He must feel confident as well. We both turn to the worker and give her our answers. "Wow! Amazing! You guys got it right! Congratulations! You will see how much time you used when going back to the booth through _that _door," he stated pointing out to the door on the left of us. _Wow…we actually made it…I'm surprised yet happy at the same time! So cool! Now if we made it on time now…_ We walk through the door seeing the booth we saw earlier before we started this "battle." We were then followed by Rin and Hiyama who was smiling at each other.

"Len and Miku," Len stated looking at the worker and then Hiyama did the same with his name. The girl scurried through her papers looking for our information. There was a pretty good amount of people who signed up, but I don't think a lot of them won considering how many people were in the last course. She finally picked out two pieces of paper and lifted it from the rest of the pack setting it down as well. She scanned through the paper and looked at her watch.

"Congratulations! All of you made it in a matter of fourteen minutes! You now get the ultra-special tickets to the best seats in the firework shows!" she exclaimed. Len and I looked at each other and smiled knowing we were one of the few people who won with Hiyama and Rin doing the same.

_Will anything special might happen in during the fireworks show? _


	7. Festival Fun!

**Serendipity**

**Festival Fun**

Today- well, tonight, was finally the time to go to the firework show. A while ago, all of us entered a competition for a festival, it was pretty fun, have to admit, aside from having to work with Len, _I think. _Think? Wait- I didn't say that. I mean, for sure! Yep, I Miku Hatsune says for sure! There we go….ha. Hm. What a troublesome day….It seems so fun yet…tiring, but, the good tiring, that feeling when you feel like you accomplished something….Feel like? I did. We did one of the hardest challenges, along with Rin and Hiyama. Although, it's a bit weird to have a teacher participate with Rin, guess they didn't really mind….

I, Len, Rin, and Hiyama were waiting along the entrance for the others to come out. First coming out was Luka and Gakupo. Luka was crossing arms walking, faster than usual, with Gakupo following closely behind trying to be able to catch up with her. Apparently, they flunked on the card game part. Next was Kaito and Meiko….they…never made past the ramen. As for Gumi and Nero….they came back in separated times, Nero eating a dango and Gumi eating cotton candy. We decided to wait until night time for me, Len, Rin, and Hiyama to redeem our tickets.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Luka, "Gold-fish catching. I don't eat that, but I sure love to have it as a pet though," Luka stated.

"Want to go play?" I suggested, Luka glanced at me and nodded with a smile. All of us walked there observing the stand. I, Luka, and Rin were the most interested though. Gumi was more interested in a mask though, it was pretty scary, but cute at the same time. Kaito insisted he can buy it for her, but she refused and bought it herself.

We each gave the worker 100 yen for the cost of each poi. I am not really experienced in this kind of stuff…so maybe I can't really do well. I kneeled towards the pool and carefully I put in the poi and try to catch some of the gold fishes in the pool. It was quite hard, well, for me. I had to be slow and steady against a fast and panicked fish! In the end, I couldn't get any fish at all! Rin caught two while Luka caught four. I sighed out of frustration and tried to play again, but kept having the same results. It just kept breaking! How can people do things such as this!? Maybe I'm not graceful at all, or quick and swift.

I give some more yen when a hand took the poi before I could reach to grab it from the worker. I look behind me seeing Kaito. "Here, I'll try now," he said in a hopeful tone, "I'll try to get one for you," he said and winked. I only nodded a single time looking at him with a slight confusing look. He kneeled over to the pool and slowly put in the poi inside. In one swift move, he cornered the fish and scooped it up.

I stood there in awe just processing what just happened. He stood up and caught the worker's attention. The worker set up the special bag and gave Kaito the fish to go along with it. "Good job," said the worker shaking his hand. Kaito smiled back and walked towards me.

"Here's your fish," Kaito said with a smile. I smiled brightly at him pleased for his action.

"Tha..Thank you!" I exclaimed. I carefully took the bag out of his hands, " I really appreciate you helping me out there, I don't think I would ever get that!" I said scratching the back of my head with my free hand. He patted my head and gave me a grin. Then I felt a tug on my arm causing me to be pulled to the person's direction. I looked up to see the person revealing Nero. I blinked out of surprise glancing at him.

"Hey, why don't we go participate there?" asked Nero pointing to a small gathering. I squinted my eyes, I see toy-like games, it looked cute! I looked at Kaito, he glanced back at me and nodded. I looked back at Nero, nodded and we walked over there. It was pretty interesting; it was also crowded too, but mostly with kids. Curious about it, we finally reach to the stalls and observe it. There was a game with some kind of blocks under a half 3D oval that looked like a man's face. I'm not sure what the game is called, but it looks pretty fun. I remember running into these a few times before.

"Excuse me!" yelled out a women. I stared at her realizing she was signaling me. "Would you like to try the game?" she asked holding out a small wooden hammer. Hesitantly, I reached out and grasped onto the handle of the wooden hammer. She took out an extra hammer from her stall and bent down in front of a tower.

"Here's how you do it," she took the hammer and put it sideways to have the flat part of the hammer facing the bottom block, "You first put the hammer at the bottom block and then," swiftly, she tapped the block strongly yet swiftly at the same time. "You hit it," the block slid to the side and caused the tower to drop down but stay in place. "If the tower stays together, you win. If it breaks," she hit the next bottom block, but this time the tower collapsed, "you lose."

I looked at the tower in front of me observing how I should hit it. I mean, I know it's simple but, it somehow makes me feel like I'll lose in a second. I looked at Nero and Nero smiled back at me. "May I try as well?" asked Nero looking at the lady. She nodded kindly and handed him a wooden hammer as well.

Let's see… I tilt a bit to the side and bite my lip to have a better balance and focus on hitting the middle of the block. Hesitantly, I whack my wrist sending the bottom block sliding towards across the table. I gave myself a cheesy smile proud of myself looking what I've just done. Then I look at the toddler next to me go to a different tower. He just hit each block straight out like it was nothing! I really can be hopeless…

I bow my head sulking thinking how I could praise myself for something even a kid can do! I peek between my bangs seeing Nero hitting the blocks. I go back looking at the floor knowing I only did one so far. I sighed out of frustration when I feel a pat on my shoulder.

I look up seeing Nero smiling brightly at me, without hesitation, I returned the same smile. We stood up experiencing the other toy-like games, such as trying to get the ball attached to a cup to go inside the cup. It was childish, but it was fun, somehow.

*~ Gakupo and Luka's Day~* (I had to, I just had to ewe I find them a funny couple)

Luka sighed crossing her arms walking in the festival after winning the fish. Gakupo was still trying to catch up with the mature women. He laid a hand on her head and gave her a smirk, "Why you trying to run away from me, my love~!?" he exclaimed.

Irritated, Luka closed her eyes, took her hand and singly-handed karate chopped Gakupo's head. Gakupo squinting from the pain rubbed the top of his head whining like a kid who didn't get the toy they wanted for Christmas from Santa. Luka opened an eye looking at the sight of Gakupo and snickered beneath her breath, quietly, but just enough for Gakupo to catch a glimpse of.

"Ah I see! My Lukas and saddist!" exclaimed Gakupo pointing at Luka, just loud enough for the crowd to hear and made Luka to flinch as well. The people who had heard were staring at Luka awkwardly and with confused faces of the quarrel they were having. Embarrassed, Luka blushed a little and shoved Gakupo from the back and covered his mouth. She dragged him to, well not necessarily a quiet area, but definitely less crowded than the place they were last at.

"I swear, if you do something despicable like that again, I will beat you to a pulp with something like, hell I can beat you with a tuna fish if I wanted to," she said irritated, yet seriously at the same time. She let go of Gakupo and left him dumbfounded. He started laughing at her. "Eh?! Hey! What are you laughing about!?"

"Hahaha!" Gakupo exclaimed continuing laughing. Luka stared at him confused narrowing her eyes out of seriousness and curiosity. She stood up straight, crossed her arms, and glared at the laughing man while tapping her finger against her elbow. "It's just that you can be so different time to time, you can be either as quiet as a stick in a mud or as threatening as a…I wouldn't say a criminal. Maybe a…fishers man, yeah, a fisherman!" Gakupo stated holding out his index finger high in the air.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Luka snapped at him throwing her arms back. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're really childish, you know." She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds when she felt someone held her from behind abruptly from the waist. As a reflex, Luka looked behind her wondering what Gakupo was doing. He was had his face dug into her long, salmon-colored yet alluring, silky hair.

He sniffed a bit, "Haha…I was expecting something like strawberries or vanilla…but I got a hint of tuna in there, don't I?" Gakupo whispered. Luka froze getting chills in her back. She ripped through the vine-like arms and backed up facing him. She felt blood broil up to her face, when his reaction was only a teasing smirk. She looked away and continued to walk away like it was from the beginning. Gakupo shrugged and continued following her.

~* Rin and Hiyama's Day~*

Rin and Hiyama was walking through the crowds still together when lost from their usual circle of their friends. You see…there was a secret between them two…A secret only the two of them knew…They looked around for something, looking at everything but each other. Then they finally faced each other and nodded.

Hesitantly, the two people locked their hands together, both blushing at each other's warmth.

_Summer Break, August 14._

"Geez…! What a tiresome day!" yelled out Rin stretching out her arms. Len only rolled his eyes and turned up the sound of his iPod and continued beating his head up and down to the rhythm for the music. Rin rolled her eyes in reply and got up from the couch of their house.

"I'm gonna see our future school!" exclaimed Rin sticking her tongue out a Len. Len only shrugged and gave his sister a fanning-motion to say she can go along with her business. She glared and put on her shoes and shut the door loudly causing Len to flinch a little bit.

She continued her way to her new school to explore its hidden secrets. She heard that it was a pretty good, yet old school. She was bound to find something interesting there. She walked along the street trying to get used of this different route then the usual years of the other schools she went to.

Rin finally reached the gate of the school. She looked around seeing a couple of cars and somewhat an amount of students, probably a student council or something, at the school already. She walked inside hesitantly looking around to see what her future school was really like. Although, having to be her first time here, she wasn't really good in finding her way…She was in an odd place.

She passed by an old, ancient building. Curious about it, she stepped back and looked through the window seeing isles of books and such, but it didn't really look new either, it seemed the same age. Rin could've sworn she seen another library back where the office was, thought it was more newer and advanced with computers and such. Hesitantly, she reached for the handle of the peculiar school building. She stood there for a few seconds debating with herself whether or not she should go inside. Being the curious girl she was, she brought herself to open the door quietly. She peeked inside first seeing that there was nobody there in her sight. She soon began to walk inside looking around.

She was amazed by how many books were stacked up in here, like it was some prince's library from "Beauty and the Beast." She's never seen so many books. It was more like an old library though. Guessing they just decided to make a new modern library, after all, this library seemed almost abandoned since it was so far away. She reached out for a book up in a shelf and scanned through it. It was old, the copyright was even in from 1958, which was almost twice the age of her parents. She set down the book back onto the shelf and saw a Shakespeare book, Hamlet. She very interested in the stories he's done, even though she wasn't really a reader herself.

His stories had different genres, yet they always told a pretty good or even sad moral. The shelf was pretty high though…but she wasn't going to give up just because of that! Confidently, she tiptoed and reached out her hand as high as she can. She couldn't get it. She continued continuously, but on a spur of moment, a hand reached out for the same book and took it out from the shelf.

Rin blinked still in the same position she was reaching out for the book. She brought her feet back down flat the floor staring at the same direction of the book shelf in shock. She had only thought she was the only one here, what would happen if she wasn't allowed here?! Hesitantly, she turned to face the person who had took the book.

It was a young man who didn't really seem much older than her. He had dark brown hair that reached up to his cheeks and rectangle-shaped frame glasses. He was wearing casual clothes though, not that it was surprising, she was too. Rin blinked out of a bit surprise looking at the man. He only smiled and held the book out to her. Slowly, Rin reached for the book not letting go of eye-contact with the stranger.

"Oh..uh.." Rin hesitated, feeling a bit of hope yet awkward, "Thanks," she said lifting the book in her hand. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry…I mean! Uh…" She didn't know whether she was supposed to be here or now. She looked around everywhere but him and looked back at him. "I didn't know whether I…If I could…you know…go in this…library…" she said awkwardly.

He tilted his head a bit and gave her a smile. She felt a bit uneasy of that, wondering still if she could be here or not. "Yes, you may be in here. I'm just a bit surprised that I am seeing you here." Rin tilted her head at his remark and looked at him with confused eyes. "What I mean is…" he said in an explaining tone, "If you haven't noticed yet, most students always go to the 'modern' type of library," he stated pointing through the window of the direction of the front of the school, though the library wasn't visible with all the school buildings in a distant over there.

I caught up what he was trying to say and agreed. This library wasn't like the library over at the other side with all these technology and new looking books. She found it nice to find the classical books, the books where everything started. At least, she thought it was a better idea than having a teen girl having trouble whether to choose a guy who was only good looking that can sparkle, and is a vampire who can, well, kill you, and a dog who can also as well kill you. "I think this is a very interesting library, it seems classy too," she stated running her fingers across the titles of the books.

The stranger blinked at her remarked and then continued with his signature smile. "That's good to hear that somebody likes these kind of things too," he stated. "Oh," he said, "I must be rude…" he said looking at who was a stranger to him, "My name is Kiyoteru," he stated.

"Oh..!" Rin exclaimed, "My names Kagamine Rin…but you can call me by Rin… I'm always used of that anyways since it gets confusing with my brother around." Rin scratched the back of her head. They laughed and began talking. An hour passed and they said their good-byes. Ever since then, on the same time of the day, they've been always meeting. Soon enough, Rin began to call him "Hiyama" as well. Though little did she know, before she can help it, she fell in love with this man before knowing he was a teacher.

One day, when talking to each other in the library, Hiyama did state that he was becoming a teacher this year for school. He just had graduated college, and this almost heartbroken Rin. She had fallen in love with him though, she tried to push the thought away of him, but she just…couldn't be able to do it.

Abruptly, she decided to do the same daily routine and go to the school's ancient library. Something was different this time though, he wasn't there. She became anxious wondering if he would never want to talk to her anymore, or she was nothing to him. This she knew that she only came here due to him, that she may really actually like him, though she wasn't proud, but she was almost confident, in a way. She waited for hours until she heard a door shut. It's been four hours late of his usual arrival of him.

Unconsciously, she ran up to the door with tears in her eyes hugging the shocked Hiyama. "I've been waiting….I thought you didn't want to see me anymore…" she whispered. She buried her tearful face in his chest crying out. He patted her head awkwardly, trying to figure out what was the situation.

"Of course that's not the case…I love seeing you everyday…it's always nice to see you, and to have company when visiting the library…I probably wouldn't be in this library as much if you weren't here…" he admitted.

Unable to keep her feelings, she unconsciously confessed, "I love you!" This made both the girl and the man froze with shock. Rin couldn't even believe she even said that. She stepped away from his arms covering her mouth of surprise, wondering why she even said that! He was a teacher, and she was a student. She knew all that…then why? She cried in the palms of her hands feeling pathetic when she felt warm arms around her. She stopped looking up at the man holding her.

"I love you too…" he whispered. From then on…their relationship became a whole new level…

The forbidden couple walked along the streets of the festival not wanting to keep their feeling held within no longer. They knew it was wrong, and it wasn't right, but they love they shared for one another will never change.


	8. The Firework Show?

**Serendipity**

**The Firework Show!?**

The day did last long, but it wouldn't last forever. It was night time already…That means I'll be with…Len…Oh no, alright. Calm down, Miku! I can do this…I mean it's not like it's a challenge or anything. It's just that I'm not really…into this kind of stuff. Plus, if we were in a couples challenge, I'm pretty sure the prize will be something that had to do with romance now that I think about it. Ugh! Why did we have to participate…Wonder if I'll even be ok?

We were probably all walking by now next to the big dango stand; it was the place we set up to meet. I tried to walk as slow as I can just to make sure I wasn't the first, it was always weird being the first. When I finally reached there, turns out I was the last one. Geez, I didn't walk _that _slow did I?

"Miku!" yelled out Rin waving. I walked up to them staring at Len at the side of my eye, but not enough for anyone to realize I was looking at him. "Geez, you're late! Come on! Let's go redeem our tickets together, the others can watch on the other side of the fireworks! We'll meet over here again, ok?" stated Rin with a smile. I nodded my head and glanced over to Len. He noticed my glanced and smirked at me. I looked away quickly. This is going to be a long night…

"I wish you four, good luck, be careful alright?" mumbled Meiko worriedly. She then stared at Hiyama for quite a bit… He didn't return the glance, ignorant towards her gaze. I wonder if she likes him…but I wouldn't know. They seemed a pretty nice couple, I guess.

"We'll be fine, Meiko!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"I agree, so I guess we'll see you later, then?" I asked glancing around the others.

"Yeah, I'll see you. If anything wrong happens, Miku, just call me alright?" Kaito offered. I nodded happily, it was nice for him to say that, don't you think?

"Or you can just call me," said Nero stepping in front of Kaito. The two exchanged glances and just rolled their eyes.

"Ah, don't worry. You won't have the trouble of Miku calling you," said Len. He grabbed my shoulder and wrapped his right arm around me, "I'll be taking care of her," he said with a wink. As a reaction, me, Kaito, and Nero flinched. I felt a bit of blood rushing through my cheeks. I swear, he makes me pissed of a lot!

"Geez, if only Gakupo didn't lose that card game, we could've been getting a wonderful view of the fireworks too…" stated Luka.

"Hey! He was cheating! I bet he had all the cards set up!" yelled out Gakupo. She just patted his back and went next to Gumi.

"Nero and I didn't even participated, it kind of gave me a snooze. Why waste my energy doing something like that?" said Gumi in a bored tone.

"She didn't seem she wanted to work with me, so I just went over to some other place as well," Nero stated with a shrug.

"Kaito/Meiko isn't really a good team mate," said Meiko and Kaito at the same time. They stared at each other for a bit, and then we all started laughing.

"Well," said Hiyama scratching the back of his head, "I guess…we'll…see you later…?" said Hiyama in an awkward-like tone. We all nodded and headed towards our ways. "I wonder where we'll be headed, if we're going to the best spot, we're bound to be in a high place," stated Hiyama.

"Seems fun~!" said Rin energetically, "I'm really excited! I love fireworks a lot."

"Me too. It always seems like flowers," I said replying to her statement. It always seemed like flowers to me somehow, though it's a bit weird, but ever since my first fireworks show, it immediately gave me the picture of a flower. Instead of making me scared, like some people get when hearing it fume with loud noises, it made me seem peaceful to watch it.

"Miku?" asked Len tapping my shoulder. I jumped out of surprise. "Geez, if you won an ultra special ticket, don't waste it by spacing out," he blurted.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just…thinking," I responded. He just shrugged and just walked over to the stall with the contest causing us to follow.

"Hey. We have four tickets to the show, mind letting us redeem it?" he asked. The girl working there politely nodded and grabbed a piece of paper.

"This is where you go, alright?" the girl said handing us two pieces of paper, "If you get lost, there's always some people around to ask for. When you go over there," she stated, "Give them your ticket and show them your necklace, then they will let you in." We all nodded and follow her direction, from then on we were walking along the instructions.

We weren't really paying attention to be honest, we just went the way we thought was right. Sadly, both of us weren't exactly thinking the same place, let's just say one person did a right, while the other did a left. So we ended up following our partner without realizing it. When we noticed it was quiet, me and Len had just realized we had separated from them without knowing.

"Where did they go!?" I shuddered, stopped, and looked around for them.

"I don't know! We must've went different ways!" replied Len.

"Ah, how wonderful! Wait, which of us is lost then?"

"Well, there wasn't any _specific _direction; they must've gone a different route."

"_Still!_ Ugh, should we just continue our ways?"

"Yeah, hey at least were alone~" Len said in a singing tone, grinning.

"S-Shut up!" I cried out. I snarled at him, crossed my arms, and continued walking.

"You know, you don't even have the directions, right?" he teased. I stopped immediately and turned my head and narrowed my eyes at him. _This guy really knows how to piss me off, huh? _I sighed with a heavy exhale and hesitantly walked back slowly, yet with still a mad attitude. He smirked at me patted my head. "Aw, don't worry _my _Miku."

Yep pisses me a _LOT._

We finally arrived to our destination still not seeing Rin and Hiyama, I guess we can meet them inside, no? I hesitantly walked with Len to the counter that had a worker with the same uniform. Len handed her his ticket with no words to speak and gained access to the building. We walked inside and someone revealed themselves.

"Hello! You here for the firework show?" asked the man.

"Yeah, pretty much," Len emphasized boredly. The guy gestured us into a hall to the right. We walked towards it seeing a women and a man, workers though, not a couple. "Firework show?" They were talking to each other, so when we appeared, they were a bit surprised.

"Wow, I'm surprised, there's so many winners this year," announced the man.

"Right?" agreed the women.

"Anyways, you'll be coming with me," the man said pointing at Len.

"And you'll be coming with me!" lilted the women, looking at me, but pointing at herself. They both took both of our arms dragging us to two separate hall ways.

"H-Hey! Where the heck am I going!?" I raged.

"Going to get you changed of course!" rejoiced the women.

"Changed!? What!?" I bawled. She was only ignoring me and dragged me to a hallways with a two racks of clothes, one for dresses and one for accessories. I blinked looking at it, curious on what was going on. Change…did she mean…into these…!? No way! My face filled with fear.

"I know what you're thinking! The answer is~ Y. E. S~!" pointed out the women. I started to walk away when she took me by the arm and started stripping out of my clothes. "Come on! Stop being difficult!"

"How can I not!?" I snarled. She rolled her eyes and made me put on the dress with the accessories to go along with it.

She finally finished and looked at me. "Wow, that actually fitted you better than I had thought it would," she said observing me. She gave me a thumb up. I looked around myself, trying to look the details of the dress. This dress…it's…Cinderella? I blinked a bit confused. Yes, Cinderella, what an odd choice indeed… She then shoved me out of the hall and into an elevator. We waited silently with me being utterly confused.

We stepped out of the elevator and into the hallways of the buildings. She lead me a couple doors down the hall. It was dark, but just enough moonlight to reach some dark scattering places. There we stopped in front of a door. "Don't worry, I'll lock it," said the worker, she shoved me into the room before I could protest and ended it with a _click. _"I'll open up the doors after the firework show~!"

I tried fiddling the door trying to yank it open, but it was no use! Damn, what the hell is this? A prize or a jail cell!? I sighed heavily and turned around. There I saw _him. _Len.

He was dressed up too, not at as a prince but as…Romeo. Romeo and Cinderella? I'm guessing they didn't really talk this thing out, did they? I roamed around the room looking at the details while Len was gazing at me. I turned to return his gaze, but he then bowed. "Why hello, my Cinderella," he formally said bowing still, he lifted up his head and winked over at me. I admit, I'm nervous, and I felt a bit of blood boiling over in my cheeks.

He stood up straight and then walked over to me. I hesitated a bit, but stepped back a little bit. He caught up with my paste and took my right hand and gracefully lifted it up to his lips and kissed my hand. "You look beautiful." I blushed crimson at his actions and looked away taking my hand along with me. He had a muffled laughter and it was like I can hear him smirking.

"Lo…Look! This...this isn't some role play or anything you know! Plus, even if it is, it's not like our characters are in sync anyways!" I exclaimed crossing my arms. This was really embarrassing…couldn't they do something normal here!? I looked around realizing that there was nobody here…Where's Rin and Hiyama, if they don't come now, they're going to miss it. Then I hear footsteps, Rin and Hiyama? Why are we the first one here, anyways? I'm pretty sure we're not early. Maybe we went a bit earlier than expected or we were the only ones who passed. The footsteps passed our door and went to the room next to it.

No way, don't tell me…The special is, we're going to be…alone!? Now that I think about it…"Don't worry, I'll lock the door," the phrase echoed through my head. I panicked around flailing my arms silently while he was looking out the window. The room was pretty dark, there seemed to be a few desks. He sat down on of the ledges inside the room by the window. He turned his head, tilting it, almost lazily, "Aren't you going to come here, Cinderella? We are here for the firework show, aren't we?" he asked.

I hesitated and sighed, resulting me to walk over to him to see the view outside this locked room. Beneath we saw people, families to couples, standing, laying, or sitting across the lot looking up, waiting for the fireworks to appear. I sat next to him soon enough waiting for the fireworks to appear as well.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you looked beautiful…it…suits you well…" Len said still looking away from me. Hm…how do I respond to that…

"U..Uh..thanks…" I whispered, still nervous. We're in the dark, in a room, a locked room to be precise, how can I _not _be nervous?

"Uh…Yeah…Sure…" he said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm glad I was your partner today, it was actually…more fun than I thought it would be…"

"I guess…" I said looking away, crossing my arms, "I guess I had…more fun than I thought I did…too…" I admitted, "It was nice doing all those activities, and to top it off, we even won the prize, along with Rin and Hiyama of course…" then I realized…RIN! She's going to be all alone with Hiyama…I hope that doesn't really bring that whole concept of "teacher x student" thing, that would be horrible on both reputations!

"Wait, how about Rin and Hiyama?" I asked looking back at Len, "Does that mean they're alone too?" I really knew, I just wanted to point it out, really.

He blinked and opened his mouth, but closed it back and started with a different sentence, "I guess so, if we're here, alone, I guess it's the same for them…" he responded. We had a moment of silence once again, having a few seconds of awkwardness. He looked back at the window with the fireworks starting, I looked at the window as well. Finally, it was finally beginning! The first two fireworks were of the colors red and blue, having it shaped like I always thought it would be, a flower. It was an immensely beautiful view we had, like it was almost in front of us! I watched in awe, looking at the colorful magic of what people had invented, along with the loud booming, of course. Len then turned his head, looking at my direction, yet looking at the ground.

"Hey…Miku…" whispered Len, I turned my head waiting for him to finish his sentence. It stood quiet for a couple of seconds, I blinked utterly confused, did I say something? He hid his eyes with his bangs and then turned up to look at me, "Like I said before…stay away from Nero," stated Len. I had myself wide-eyed looking over at him. Again? Again with this crap!? Doesn't he know I don't want to deal with this anymore!? I stood up quickly and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" I snarled, "What's with you and Nero, huh!? Nero's a close friend, a childhood friend, why should I stay away from him? What did he do wrong?" I blurted out. This was getting really annoying; the way he always does that, it's honestly…troublesome.

"Nero's probably not the guy you knew when you first met him, you idiot!" exclaimed Len, "He wasn't like this when he first entered school, but Nero's really a bad guy…" Len stated with his voice drifting off, he turned his head away from me looking back at the fireworks window. "He's a really a dangerous guy, Miku, please believe me."

"Believe you? Tell me what this_ 'bad thing'_ Nero did then!" I screamed out.

"He's hiding his _real _personality," he murmured then turning his head back, looking directly in my eyes, "He may seem nice towards others, but he's really using us all. Like we're some toys of his…One day, I kind of pissed him off, which must be classified of my doing…" he said covering his forehead with the palm of his left hand, "So he wanted to make my life miserable, apparently, he's just using you as a bait…! He'll hurt you, Miku, even if you are a childhood friend, even if you knew him as a close friend…He'll do anything to get it over to me."


End file.
